Fairy Tail Newcomer
by SuperVegetaSSJ2
Summary: This follows the story of Jon Jaegermeister, and his adventures. In the future OCxErza, Gruvia, NaLu RoWen, Possible M later.
1. Chapter 1

'So... this is Magnolia' I think to myself as I ride the train in town.  
~~~~~~~2 _MINUTES_ LATER~~~~~~~~  
'_I think I should make a dramatic entrance, many people know about me_.'  
"LIGHTNING WALL" I yell before I open the door. "LIGHTING EYES" Again, I yell.  
I easily disintegrate the doors before me. As I walk in, people scream and yell.  
I laugh like a lunatic, and then power down my lightning eyes and wall.  
~~~~~~~~~~INTRO TO CHARACTER~~~~~~~~~~  
I have spiky blue hair, (Looks like Goku's hair from DBZ) blue eyes,  
muscley toned body (little bigger than Natsu) and no shirt on..  
I have 3 scars on my chest and 1 tattoo on my arm  
~~~~~~~~~~END INTRO~~~~~~~~~~  
I hear people talking about me, saying things like "Isn't that the guy who killed 50  
Vulcans" and such. I walk up to Mirajane and ask "Can I join Fairy Tail?", she replies with  
"Yes, you can. I just need your name." "My name is Jon Jaegarmeister."  
"How do you spell that?" "It is spelled J-a-e-g-a-r-m-e-i-s-t-e-r."  
"What type of magic do you use" "Lightning magic."  
"Thank you. Now, where would you like your guild mark?" "Left bicep, please."  
"There you go, you are now a member of Fairy Tail!" "Awesome. Thank you."  
I walk over to the request board and look for a job, I find one that says  
"Save man from bandits: 4 million jewel" I look it over a few times, and then go  
to the counter and tell Mirajane "I would like this job." She tells me  
"Okay, but would you like some help from someone? This job is hard, one of the  
mages here almost didn't get back from it." I say, "Oh no i will be fine, im plenty strong. But  
first could I have a drink?" "Ok sure, what would you like?"  
NEXT TIME...


	2. First Mission

"Do you have any Vodka?" "Yes, i'll be back in a second." '_Hmm, I wonder if she is in this guild. I'm going to ask Mirajane if she's here.'_  
"Here you go." '_As I down my vodka, I look around. Maybe she is on a mission._' "Mirajane, there's a girl named Erza Scarlet in the guild, right?"  
"Yes, but she's on a mission right now." "Oh, okay. When you see her tell her Hes back." "Why?" "She knows what I am talking about, or at least she should.  
she should. If she doesn't, tell her my name. She will remember that." "Okay, I will." "Thank you! I will be back in a few days"  
~~~1 DAY LATER~~~

Finally here. I will wait until nighttime, see if they come.  
~~BACK AT THE GUILD~~

~~Erza's P.O.V~~

"Hey guys, I'm back!" "Hey Erza" "How'd the mission go?" And some other things.  
"Erza, come here." Mirajane says." "Be right there, Mira." "So, Mira. what did you want?" "Well," Mirajane says, "A man joined the guild and  
said to tell you Hes back." "Who's back?" I ask. "He said you should remember, but I guess im gonna tell you. Jon Jaegarmeister." "Oh my god. REALLY?  
~~Flashback~~  
"I will be back. You just remember my name. I WILL find you and beat you. Bye." "Bye. Wait, what was your name? Oh right, Jon Jaegarmeister."  
"YOU JUST WAIT!" he shouts.  
~~End Flashback~~  
"WHERE IS HE?" I ask. "He went on a mission, he will be back in a few days." "Okay, I will wait."

~~Jon's P.O.V~~

"Okay, they should be here any minute now." I search around, jumping building to building. Okay I think that's them.  
They stole some stuff, I guess im gonna follow them. Okay, I think we are here. Now to just wait until they're not looking. There's my chance!  
I jump down on one, instantly killing him with a sharp blow to the neck. I get out my throwing knives and throw them at the Bandits. They are  
dead. Now, I bet the cheif is in that bulding. I rush in, punching everything in sight. There is the chief! "Time for you to die, chief!"  
"No, it's not. It's time for you to die!" He shoots me with his pistol. "LIGHTNING WALL!" The bullet disintegrates before hitting me. "Who the  
hell are you?" "You don't need to know, your already dead." "What?" "LIGHTNING DRAGON BREAKDOWN FIST!" I yell, he is still alive?!  
"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" Now hes dead. I grab the other guys, and pile them up. It's daytime, I guess i'm going back into town.  
"Omygod, my stuff!" I yell, "Hey everyone! Follow me! I defeated the bandits! Come get your stuff!"  
Wait until next time.


End file.
